Runaway Lovers
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Amu is now 14 and heading into her last year of junior high, she knew she'd be a high school student, but the one thing she never thought she'd be at 14 is a bride
1. Chapter 1

"Yay! Three more months and I'm a high school student!" Said a excited Amu as she rolled around on her floor, while doing her homework. "Ha...high school already...never thought I'd be going to high school here...thought mamma or papa would move us to another town." Amu knew that it was still possible, due to her dad's photography job and her mother's magazine job, and she was somewhat prepared to up and leave, though of course she didn't want to move. She liked it where she lived now, she liked it alot. She had some of the best friends a person could ask for and she didn't want to have to leave them behind, like she had some of the kids she'd hung out with in her old town. "Ha...hm, What is the famous historical movie that deals with the Russian Revolution?" Amu read the question in her text book, while making up her own study notes. She found the pre-made ones to be a bit difficult to follow and they never carried the right stuff, so she made her own, which had put her to the top of her class. "That is an easy question, I've seen the movie more then once, its..." "SIS!" The bedroom door slammed open and Amu's little sister came in.

"Ami, careful with the door." "Sorry." "Whats up?" "Ah...oh, yeah, its dinner time." "K. I'll be right there." "K." The little girl went back downstairs. "Well, thats enough for now." Amu put a book mark in the text book, marking where she was in her studying and she hurried down to dinner.

**********************************************************

"What do you mean he escaped again! I ordered you all to watch him!" "We're sorry boss, but he is good at this..." "I don't care if he is good at this or not! I want him found and I want him found NOW!" "Yes sir!" Several men dressed in black suits hurried out the door of their boss's office.

"This is all your fault!" "How is it my fault!" "You let him get away!" "I didn't _let_ him get away, he just go away." "You couldn't handle 1 stupid kid!" "Hey! You try stopping the guy after being locked out of the room!" "...What the hell were you out of the room for!" "I was tricked into going into the room, thinking that the boss was at the door, then the brat locked me out of the room." "You fell for such an obvious trick!" "Yeah, so sue me!" "You wont have to worry about that, if we don't catch him!" "...right...lets hope that we do." "My sentiments exactly." The men went on a search throughout the entire building, while the boy they searched for made a clean getaway.

**********************************************************

Amu returned to her room after eating dinner and smiled, "That was good..." She sighed as she looked at her still closed text book. "Hm...do I really have to finish this tonight? I have all weekend to get it done..." She picked up the book and set it down on her desk as her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Utau...Ikuto? No, I haven't seen him for a while, why whats wrong? Well, I'm glad he escpaed...no, I don't think he'd come here...yes, I'll let you know if he does, but I'm telling you I don't think he will, alright. Bye." Amu hung up her phone and it rang again. "Hello? Hi, Yaya. A concert? Sure, thats sounds..." Amu took this moment to look at her balcony door, she shrugged when she saw no one there, "Yeah, tonight sounds good, let me just go ask my parents and call you back, k, bye." Amu hung up and went downstairs to ask her parents.

"A concert, hm...I don't know, its getting kind of late..." "Its one of Utau's concerts." "Oh, well thats different, her manager will be there, so yes you can go..." "Great..." "Providing that your homework is all done." "I have all, but two questions done, and I can always do them tomorrow." "Hm...alright, I guess you can, so go on nd have fun at the concert." "Great! Thanks..." "Can I go with sis?" "Oh...ah...mamma," "Sorry, Ami, but you're still too young to..." "Why? Sis used to go to concerts with her friends when she was in elementary school." "...Ami...why not let sis have time alone with her friends, k?" "Why?" "Cause..." Amu didn't like that 'cause' and left the room and went to her room.

Amu sighed as she went to open her door. That 'cause' meant only one thing. She and her family were moving soon. Amu hated that 'cause' especially when spoken the way her mother had said it. "Course we're moving, why did I ever let myself get so happy here...thats why I don't let people see the real me, so that I don't gain friends that I'm only going to loose when we move." Her cell rang again. "Hello? Hey, Yaya, yeah I asked them...well they..." Amu opened her bedroom door to find Ikuto sitting on her bed. "Ah...They said it was too late for me to be going anywhere right now. Yeah I know, but we're going to visit my aunt and uncle in the morning, so they want me to get a good night's sleep. k. Have fun, bye." Amu hung up and with her hands on her hips and looked at the boy on her bed, and just shut her door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amu woke, to Ikuto beside her, at first she was shocked, then remembered that he'd been there since last night. Though, she'd told him to sleep on the floor again, he'd ended up in her bed. Amu tried to slid out of her bed, but was grasped around the waist and pulled closer to the sleeping boy. Amu sighed and determinded that it was futile to even try to move again, so she stayed there in his arms.

Ikuto had showed up while Amu was asking about the concert, which she'd missed, not only due to him being in her room, but also due to the fact that she hadn't been in the mood after hearing her mother say the word 'cause'. She already knew that he'd escaped again, but didn't know why he continued to come to her when in trouble, but kind of guessed it had something to do with her window being unlocked most of the time. Easy access to a warm room and sometimes a warm bed. Amu didn't mind though, he was her friend and she was always there for friends in trouble. She attempted to move again, but was held tightly in place. "Um, hey, I need to get up you know..." "No." "Ikuto, I have to get up..." No you don't." "Ah..." "It's the weekend. You don't have to go anywhere." "Ah...maybe not, but I do have, _go_." "Fine come right back though." "I will, I will." Amu slid out from under the covers and left the room.

"Whew, didn't think I'd be able to get up at all today..." "Sis!" "What is it Ami?" "Mamma said you have to take me to my friend's birthday party today." "Oh...okay, what time is it?" "20 minutes." "What! Agh! Alright, go get yourself dressed, I'll be ready to go in a moment." "K." Amu went back into her room and rummaged through her closet to find something to wear out." "Ah, I meant come back to bed." "I have to take my sister to a birthday party...and it looks like my parents are at work today, so you can go downstairs, but be careful." "Hm." "What?" "Nothing." "Well, if its nothing then I have to go." Amu hurried out the door and with Ami in toe was out the front door and heading to the party house. While Ikuto rolled over and went back to sleep.

**********************************************************

"Ha, got her there in record time..." Amu sighed as she headed back home, stopping by a confectionary shop on the way home. "Mamma wanted me to pick up some cupcakes and chocolate pastries...hm..." She carried the packages home along with something extra, for the boy that liked chocolate.

"Amu!" "Hm? Tadase, hi." Amu smiled as she and her crush walked together. "Ah, would you like a hand with those?" "Oh, no, no, its alright, I've got them." "Are you sure?" "Mhm, thank you though." "Heading from the pastry shop?" "Yeah, my mom wanted some things from there." "Ah..." Amu could tell that there was something on the boy's mind. "Anything you want to talk about?" "Oh, ah...no, not really." "Oh." "You?" Amu remembered the way her mother had said the word 'cause' and shook her head, "no, nothing." "Oh, alright then...hey who's that?" "Whos who?" "The figure in your window." "Oh, probably just my dad. I've got to get these inside before they go stale." "Alright...I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yeah, see you tomorrow at school." Amu waited till Tadase was far down the street then opened the door to her house and locked it again.

"I thought I asked you to be careful...ah...who are you?" "We are searching for someone who has escaped from our facility, please don't mind us." Said several men dressed in black. Amu set the packages down. "Who the hell...wait I know who you are!" "Ah...we will be gone in..." "You will be gone NOW! This is my house and you are trespassing on private property! Now get out! Before I call the police and have them investigate what exactly goes on at Easter!" "Ah...we are not..." "Shut up! You think you can pull one over on me! I'm Amu Hinamori!" "SHIT!! Lets get out of here guys!" "I'll be sure to inform the authorities about this breaking and entering!" Amu shouted as the men bolted from the house. "Hmph! Jerks. Coming into my house and ransacking it! Now I have to clean this mess up!" Amu groaned as she put the pastries away in the fridge. She gripped the extra box and went upstairs.

"Ikuto?" She called. "I hope they didn't find him...EEYAY!" Arms wrapped around her waist, scarng the heck out of her. "Good you're back." "Well, I guess they didn't find you, thats good, here." "Hm?" "Eat those while I go clean up their mess...uh...um...hey, you need to let go." He gave her a look, like a kitten when their master had left them alone for too long. "Ha, I'll be right back I just need to clean up the mess Easter's men made, before my parents get home from work." He reluctantly let her go and she left the room to go clean up the downstairs.

**********************************************************

"Well, thats all done, now it looks like it did before, maybe a bit better, due to the thourough cleaning I did...Hm? hey, whats..." Amu looked at Ikuto who had a few luggage bags in his hands. "Ah...are you going somewhere?" "Yes." "Oh, how soon? "When you're done." "Oh, I'm done now, where are you going?" "To Europe." "Europe! Thats so far." "I know." "Will you come back?" "I don't know yet." "Oh...um...well, then I guess I should say goodbye..." "No." "What? Why?" "You're coming with me." "Oh...I....WHAT!" "You're coming with me." "Ikuto...I can't do that...I'm only 14, and I have to listen to what my parents say and..." "They want to move you away from here though, right?" Amu went quiet. "How do you..." "Your mother came home, shortly before the men came. I overheard ehr talking to someone on the phone about how you're moving before high school starts." "What...but thats only three months away...thats too soon..." "So come with me." "I..." "You don't want to move away from here, so until after things die down about moving, come with me." "Ikuto...why?" "Hm?" "Why do you want me to come with you?" "Huh?" "I want to know what the real reason is for you continuing to spend a lot of your time with me. I mean I've only just turned 14 and you're out of high school already." "So?" "So, why do you like a kid like me?" "Hm...good question, if you come with me, I'll tell you the reason." "Ikuto...I need to know, before I go with you." "Alright, before, it was merely to get closer to the lock." "I see, and now?" "I love you." "Don't kid again..." "I'm not kidding and I wasn't before either." "..." everything was silent. "You mean you weren't kidding about saying you liked me then?" "Not then, not now." Amu's eye were wide with shock. She watched him set the bags on the floor and approach her. "Ah...what are you...mmm!" Amu pulled back to catch her breath. "You'll come with me right?" "I..." "Hm?" "Ha...okay, but you have to come back here if I want to come back, got it?" "Sure. I'm fine with that, lets go." "Ah..let me get someone to pick Ami up from the party first alright?" "Alright." Amu looked at her cell and didn't know who to call, then sighed and dialed a number asked for the favor, said thank you then left for Europe with Ikuto.


	3. Chapter 3

"You, know, you really are crazy!" "Why is that?" "Running off to Europe like this...I'm crazy for coming with you!" "Hm...your right, you are crazy." "You're the one..." "Kidding." Amu glared at him. "Fine! I'm not talking to you the entire trip." "Thats about two days, you know." "...alright, then I wont talk to you after this until we get there." "You really have that much tolerance?" "Huh?" Amu didn't know what Ikuto meant by that, but soon found out. Ikuto began pestering her to no end. Amu decided that she'd take a nap and hoped when she woke up, they would be in Europe, Paris in general.

Paris. A place so many girls only dreamed of going, and here Amu was, on an airplane heading to Paris with her other crush and she was only 14. The thought however of going to Paris itself made her happy. He could have asked any girl to go with him, but he decided to bring her, she had to admit that was kind of romantic. The way he convinced her though, she was still blushing.

He'd kissed her and then while she was still in a daze over the kiss asked her again to come with him to Europe. Being so stunned, Amu agreed and they were on the next plane heading out. Amu sighed to herself, and laid down on the bed that was on the plane. Somehow, Ikuto had gotten the overnight package, that included a bed to sleep on while they flew. Poke. Amu kept her eyes closed. Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. Ikuto was poking her while she tried to sleep, but she wasn't about to give in. Poke.

**********************************************************

Poke, poke, poke..." "Stop that." "Wake up." "I'm sleeping, you should sleep too." "Wake up." "Come on let me sleep." "Wake up." "Ikuto! Don't make me have to go back the second we land!" "Wake up." "Agh!" Amu sat straight up. "Alright! I'm awakw, now what do you want?" "Move over." "Move...you woke me up just to get me to move over!" "Move over." "Agh!" Amu groaned very annoyed now, and moved over. "There...huh...oh..." Amu found out why he wanted her to wake up and why he'd wanted her to move over, so he could sleep next to her and hold her closer to him. Amu sighed, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" No answer. "Ikuto? Ikuto, oh come on no one falls asleep that fast...Iku...hm...ha, nevermind." Amu said as she fell back to sleep with Ikuto's arms wrapped around her waist. His chin rested softly in her hair and continued to pull her closer. Amu sighed again, she realized she was doing that alot lately. She could feel Ikuto's arms around her and smiled lightly. She had to consider herself priviledged though, considering that most high school students wouldn't even pay a second of attention to a kid as young as she was when the two had first met, let alone fall in love with a kid like her. She smiled again, "Next stop. Paris." She said and closed her eyes again.

**********************************************************

"Attention passengers, we are now arriving in Paris. Please fasten your seat belts and be ready to de-board. Thank you and have a great day." Amu woke as a flight attendant lightly touched her arm. "Miss, miss, are you landing here in Paris?" "Hm? Yes." "Alright then you've been requested to take your seats and buckle up, we shall be landing very shortly." "Thank you." "Its my pleasure. Have a good day." The lady left and Amu sat up, and woke Ikuto. "Hey, come on, time to get up." "No." "Ikuto. We're landing in Paris in 5 minutes, we have to put our seat belts on...hey!" "Lets go on to England." "England...Ikuto..." He gave her a look that she found she could never say no to. "Oh, fine then,but you have to get up when we get to England, alright?" "K...lay back down." Amu sighed and laid back down, the lady came back in. "Oh, you're not for Paris?" "No, I just asked him and we're going to England." "Oh, alright then, I'll wake you when we're landing there then." "Thank you." Your welcome." The lady left and Amu closed her eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't want to wake up just then, you know." "Too, bad, you promised, and we're in England anyway, so lets get going." "Fine..." "Hey, mister, don't say 'fine' like that, after getting me to come all the way here with you." "K, so, then, I say alright." "Thats better." Amu flagged down a cab, and helped a still sleepy Ikuto into the car, while the driver put the bags into the trunk. "Where to miss?" "Ah..." "England's best hotel." Ikuto said sleepily. Amu didn't say a thing and just held Ikuto's hand. He'd grabbed her hand while getting into the car and still hadn't let go. She could tell he was still sleepy and had him rest his head against her shoulder, petting his hair while the car drove them to the best hotel in England.

"Here we are miss," "Thank you, how much is that?" "Its...oh...thank you sir." Amu watched the cab driver count out the exact fare, then hand the money back to Ikuto, who handed him an extra $5 for tip and to help put the luggage onto a luggage cart. "Thank you very much sir, you too miss, please enjoy your stay here in glory old England." Amu nodded as she seemed to hold Ikuto up. The car drove away and Amu brought Ikuto insode the hotel, where several people came right up to them.

"Oh! Ikuto! You've come back to England!" Said several women and men as they assisted in taking the bags inside and into the elevator. "Same floor? Room?" Ikuto nodded, sleepily, now standing somewhat better. "So, who is this young girl? Your sister?" An arm went around Amu's shoulder and within a second she recieved her second kiss from the cat boy. "Does that answer your question?" "Oh...ah...how old is she?" "14. Got a problem?" "No, no, just wondering since you are..." "Shut it and open the door." "Yes sir." The bell hops opened the door to a very expensive looking hotel room, brought the stuff in, then bowed and left.

"Why'd they bow?" "They know we're from Japan and are being hospitable towards us, by bowing." "Ah...um, how are you able to afford all this?" "Heh, Easter has thousands of un-used bank accounts, so I lifted one of the cards and now we can use as much of Easter's money as we like." "You sure its alright?" "Yeah, no one will notice its gone, since I replaced it with a fake one, that looks like a real one, but isn't." "Wont they find out due to the money being taken out?" "No, they'll just think their being audeted." "Oh...so its alright then?" "Yes, its alright, come lay down here with me..." "They wont try to trace it?" "Hm...havent yet, so no." "Oh, you've done it before?" "Mhm, school supplies, that sort of thing...replacement snacks for you." Amu blushed and laid down beside him on the big king sized bed. "So..." Ssh, sleep." "We slept all the way here, are you still sleepy?" "Mhm, cause its raining out, I don't like the rain." "Ah, right, the cat thing huh?" "Mhm." "Hey, so when exactly do you loose your charas?" "Hm? Don't know, I guess when you've achieved your dream." "Hm...then...have you?" "Heh, you'd think so, but no." "Then where is Yoru?" "He's around." "You didn't leave him back in Japan did you!" "No, he's here, probably sleeping the smaller bag, as are your girls." Amu realized that she had run off with Ikuto and had thought she'd forgoten them. "Hm, thank you for remembering them." No reply. "Ikuto?" Still no reply. "Hm...I guess you really are tired, huh?" Amu smiled as she patted his hair, it was still very soft. "Then get a good sleep." She said and actually managed to slide off the bed without being pulled back down. "Ha, you sleep, I'm going to take a shower...or..." Amu looked at the hot tub in the bathroom. "Actually I think I'll have a bath." She said and closed the bathroom door.

**********************************************************

It was after her bath, that Amu came and flopped onto the bed, waking the boy up. "What?" "You hungry?" "Room service knows my eating schedule." "Oh, they do huh? Well then I'm going to go and dine in the dinning room..." "You can't." "Why?" "Cause I said so." "Really, well, I'll see you in a bit then...Hey!" He pulled her down beside him. "No. You're staying here with me." "Ikuto...come on, whats the point in bringing a guest with you to such a place as England and not doing anything, but sleep?" Ikuto looked at her and thought. "What?" "You're not my guest." "Ah...then..." "You're my girlfriend." Amu's eyes went wide. "Since when!" Since I told you that I love you and you agreed to come with me." "Ikuto!" "Don't yell, it hurts my head..." Amu freed herself from his hold and went to the door. "Don't go." "I'm here in a country I have never been to before in my life, I want to see more then just the inside of the hotel or hotel room, I'm going to join the guided tour they have here, see you later...OH!" "Ha, then wait, I'll go with you." "Good, I'll wait till you freshen up." "Fine..." "What?" "You look good in that." "Ah...thanks...hey, no staling!" "You're quick." "Remember I have a little sister too." "..." "I'm used to the 'try and get out of things' converstation." Ikuto shrugged and went into the bathroom. Within a few moments he came back out, looking like he hadn't slept, but still looked wide awake. "Ready?" "Yeah, lets go." Amu took his hand and they left the room, the shocked eyes of the bell hops watching them. "Wow, you really don't leave the hotel when you come here, do you?" "Nope." They got off the elevator and walked right past the guided tour group.

"Ah..." "You want a tour, I'll take you on a tour." "How?" "My car I use when I'm here." "You drive?" "Yeah, I am out of high school, remember." "Right...wow!" "Here you are sir." "Thanks." Amu just stared at the gorgeous car in front of her. "Wow...this is your car?" "When I'm here in England, I have one in Paris, Italy, Greece, one in the main cities of Europe." "Same car?" "No, this is a car made in wales, the others are all made in their cities or countries." "Ah...its still a beautiful car." "Yeah, I know, but I don't like the color this time around, so first we hit the paint shop." "Okay, just lead the way." "Hm...you may regret asking me to do that." "Why?" "You'll see why later." Amu wasn't sure about what he'd just said, but buckled up and watched as they passed the hotel in the car.


End file.
